Others:Chupacabra
El Chupacabra Spanish: Chupa (To suck) Cabra (Goat) The Chupacabra is a creature originating from Puerto Rico and its legend spread to Mexico and into the South Western United States. Rumor-mills generate the Chupacabra as either a scientific experiment gone wrong, alien messenger, or top-secret government project. One thing is for sure, the creature is deadly. El Chupacabra is entirely composed of a skeletal structure nearly held together by flesh and tendon. The more blood it drains from its victims the more flesh and skin is added. Its design is reptilian, on two powerful legs, two extending arms ending in three wicked claws, a maw of nothing but teeth, spines running down its spine, and a small tail used for balance. Unknown to any (except a few) is that the Chupacabras have a life cycle. There are Infants (the size of a Chimpanzee or large cat), Adolescents (the size of a large dog or wolf), Adults (slightly larger than an average human), and a Queen (about 18-20 feet in height). The Chupacabras act in a hive-like manor, with the Queen at the center of the hive and the younger ones acting as guards, hunters, or gun-runners against those opposing their territories. Contrary to most beliefs, the Chupacabra does not only drink the blood of goats, it also craves the blood of larger prey as it gets larger and its appetite much harder to quench. It can also inject venom into the prey that will liquefy its internal organs and be drained out with the rest of the blood. Stats: Cupacabra (Infant) Attributes: Strength 1, Dexterity 2, Stamina 1, Wits 2, Presence 2, Intelligence 1, Resolve 2, Composure 1, Manipulation 1 Skills: Brawl (Bite) 1, Survival (City, Tracking) 2, Athletics (Pouncing) 1, Intimidate (Prey) 1, Stealth (Shadowing) 2 Size: 2 Health: 3 Def: 2 Willpower: 3 Speed: 13 (1+2+7+3) Initiative: 4 (3 + 1) Armor: 0/3 (Hide/Skeleton *1*) Merits: Pack Mentality 2 *2*, Fleet of Foot 3, Fast Reflexes 1, Danger Sense 2, Direction Sense 1 Blood Points: 3 *3* Attacks: Tongue *4* +1 (3/3 *5*), Bite +1 (4, Lethal), Claw (2, Lethal) Advantages: Tongue. Drain *6*. Camouflage *7*. Frightful Presence *8*. Chupacabra (Adolescent) Attributes: Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Stamina 2, Wits 3, Presence 3, Intelligence 2, Resolve 3, Composure 1, Manipulation 2 Skills: Brawl (Bite, Claw) 3, Athletics (Pouncing) 2, Survival (City, Tracking) 3, Intimidate (Prey) 2, Stealth (Shadowing) 3 Size: 4 Health: 7 Def: 3 Willpower: 4 Speed: 15 (2+3+7+3) Initiative: 6 (4 + 2) Armor: 1/2 (Hide/Skeleton) Merits: Pack Mentality 3, Fleet of Foot 3, Fast Reflexes 2, Fresh Start 1, Natural Immunity 1, Brawling Dodge 1, Danger Sense 2, Direction Sense 1 Blood Points: 10 Attacks: Tongue +2 (8/7), Bite +2 (8), Claw +1 (7) Advantages: Tongue. Drain. Camouflage. Frightful Presence. Distance Jump *9*. Chupacabra (Adult) Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 4, Stamina 3, Wits 4, Presence 4, Intelligence 3, Resolve 3, Composure 2, Manipulation 3 Skills: Brawl (Bite, Claw, Tongue) 3, Athletics (Pounce, Tongue) 3, Survival (City, Tracking) 3, Stealth (Shadowing) 4, Intimidate (Prey) 4 Size: 6 Health: 9 Def: 4 Willpower: 5 Speed: 17 (3+4+7+3) Initiative: 8 (6+2) Armor: 2/1 (Hide/Skeleton) Merits: Pack Mentality 4, Fleet of Foot 3, Fast Reflexes 2, Fresh Start 1, Natural Immunity 1, Brawling Dodge 1, Danger Sense 2, Direction Sense 1, Iron Stamina 2 Blood Points: 20 Attacks: Tongue +3 (11/11), Bite +3 (10), Claw +2 (9) Advantages: Drain. Camouflage. Frightful Presence. Distance Jump. Regenerate *10*. Venom *11*. Chupacabra (Queen) Attributes: Strength 5, Dexterity 4, Stamina 5, Wits 4, Presence 5, Intelligence 4, Resolve 4, Composure 3, Manipulation 4 Skills: Brawl (Bite, Claw, Tongue x2) 5, Athletics (Pounce, Tongue) 4, Survival (City, Tracking) 4, Stealth (Shadowing) 5, Intimidate (Prey, Chupacabra) 5 Size: 15 Health: 20 Def: 4 Willpower: 7 Speed: 16 Initiative: 10 (8+2) Armor: 3/0 (Hide/ Skeleton) Merits: Pack Mentality 5, Fleet of Foot 3, Fast Reflexes 2, Fresh Start 1, Natural Immunity 1, Brawling Dodge 1, Danger Sense 2, Direction Sense 1, Iron Stamina 3, Giant 4, Strong Back 1 Blood Points: 40 Attacks: Tongue x3 *12* +2 (14/14), Bite +4 (15), Claw +3 (14), Body Blow +3 (13, Bashing) Advantages: Drain. Camouflage. Frightful Presence. Regenerate. Venom. Egg Laying *13* *1: Hide/Skeleton (Armor): The Chupacabra (Chupi) begins life as a skeleton held together by strands of muscle and tendon. More that the Chupi eats, the more flesh is added to its form, causing it to gain a hide of mixed scales and fur. The Skeleton itself is hard to pinpoint and shoot through using guns or thrown projectiles, but easy to hit with weapons or fists. The hide is thick enough to withstand most physical blows and weapons, but proves no defense against gunfire and thrown items. *2: Pack Mentality (Merit): 0-00000 The understanding of the Chupi society improves how a Chupacabra acts within the pack. With this merit the Chupi act as a flawless unit on the hunt and in protecting their territory. More dots increases their rank within the pack and only the Queen has five, proving her superiority over the hive and any pack. *3: Blood Points (Advantage): The Chupacabras drain the blood from their victims. More Blood Points, increases the Chupi’s rank within the Chupacabra’s alien society. (and I use Alien as a term to mean it doesn’t make sense to us). Infants start with 3, and need 7 to become Adolescents. Adults need 20, meaning the Adolescents must drain 10 points to be considered Adults. Queens have 40 Blood Points, and once a Chupi reaches 40 Blood Points, they leave their area to go start a nest of their own. Adults and the Queen may spend Blood Points for Regeneration (*10), Adults can spend up to 5 points a turn, while Queens can spend 10 in a single turn to heal. When a Chupacabra’s Blood Points are reduced to 0 (by any means) the creature dies. Exceptional Successes cause the Chupi to lose Blood Points for every Success beyond the first five. *4: Tongue (Attack/Ability): A Chupacabra can extend its tongue up to 1 yard per its size. When it makes contact it is a Grapple check between the Chupacabra and the prey. *5: Close/Distance (Attack Dice Pool): The dice pool and Modifiers for the Chupacabra’s Tongue in Close Range and Distance Combat. For Close Range, Dexterity and Brawl is rolled, for Distance Range Dexterity and Athletics is rolled. *6: Drain (Ability): Once a hit has been made, every success begins to drain the Victim of blood. Each success deals 1 level of Lethal Damage, as the blood is drained out of the victim and gives the Chupi 1 Blood Point per Level of Damage done. *7: Camouflage (Ability): A Chupacabra’s stealth ability allows it to blend in with any background. Adults may re-roll nines and the Queen may re-roll all successes. *8: Frightful Presence (Ability): When faced with the un-nerving terror that a Chupacabra inflicts on its victims, many just cower in the corner as they are drained of all their blood. A Chupacabra rolls Presence + Intimidation in a contested reflexive roll against the victims Resolve + Composure. If the Chupi wins, the victim is cowering as if he is suffering the full effects of Lunacy, if the Victim wins they may still act as normal. *9: Distance Jump (Ability): Chupacabras express incredible abilities of jumping and moving as if flying. They have six extra dice on any roll that involves jumping. *10: Regenerate (Ability): Starting as Adults, the Chupacabras may Spend Blood Points in order to heal themselves from the various injuries that they would encounter. 1 Blood Point heals 1 Bashing, 3 Blood Points heals 1 Lethal, and 6 Blood Points heal 1 Aggravated. *11: Venom (Ability): Elder Chupi can inject a deadly venom that liquefies the internal organs of their prey and allows them to be sucked out through the Chupacabra’s Tongue. The venom inflicts Aggravated Damage as it turns the prey’s innards into a liquefied state. This venom affects the prey’s Stamina trait, giving 2 Blood Points for every dot of Stamina drained. When a successful Tongue attack is made, roll Wits + Survival to see if the Venom is injected as a Reflexive action. The Venom takes two turns to take affect. Super-natural beings may roll Stamina + Advantage to resist or counter-act the Venom. *12: Tongue x3 (Attack/Ability): The Chupi Queen has three Tongues that she uses to feed her insatiable hunger. Each tongue may attack a single target, however it does not allow the Queen any extra actions in any given turn. Each Tongue may inject the deadly Venom and to break the holds are still Grapple checks. *13: Egg Laying (Ability): The Queen may spend 3 Blood Points to lay a Chupacabra Egg. The egg will hatch in two turns, giving a new Infant Chupacabra life, and it will instantly follow the orders of the Queen.